


It Wasn't Me

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e04 I Am a Bird Now, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Val drops in on Peter while he's under investigation





	It Wasn't Me

“It wasn’t me.”

“Damn it, Valentine.” Niedermayer scowls, his front shirt now drenched in tea.

“Sorry.” He has the sense to sound a little apologetic.

“We’re still downloading all the data.” He sighs as a sign of forgiveness. “Why are you on my sofa?”

Val stretches out. “For you to draw me like one of your French girls. Where’s the canvas?”

Niedermayer slaps down the papers. “Damn it, Val. This is fucking serious. The suspect pool is vague, but there’s enough evidence pulling you in. So, grab a stack and help me clear your name.”

“Geez, who put the banana in your tailpipe?” Val rhetorically asks while doing just that.

Peter doesn’t comment. He understands Valentine-speak. And at least here, Valentine is safe.


End file.
